Dust
Dusts are components that are essential to fairies, especially Pixie Dust. Pixie Dust Pixie Dust is a golden-glitter like powder that grants the ability of fly. It comes from the heart of the Pixie Dust Tree, and is primarily used by fairies. Pixie Dust are essencial to fairies, as it births them, grants the ability to fly and the gift of magic, if the fairy has a magical talent dealing with forces of nature. The absence of Pixie Dust would cause a fairy to lost his/her ability to fly and deprives them of their innate magical talent until it is replenished. It is carefully nurtured, maintaned, measured, packaged and delivered by Dust-keeper (also known as Dust-talent) fairies to other fairies daily. It can makes humans fly if they have happy thoughts. If sprinkled on objects, they will float just like animals unwillingly. Blue Pixie Dust .]]It is the most poweful of them all, and isn't produced by a Pixie Dust Tree, instead by the Blue Harvest Moon. The Pixie Dust Tree's strenght comes from it, and this rare dust is only harvested in every eight years in the Autumn Revelry. It has the same ability of granting fly and magic of the less powerful and regular dust mentioned above, and Blue Pixie Dust is kept in a safebox at the Pixie Dust Mill because of its preciosity. It is also a vital component in Pixie Dust Alchemy. Just like the regular Pixie Dust, this one also can makes humans fly if they have happy thoughts. If sprinkled on objects, they will float just like animals unwillingly. Alchemized Pixie Dust It was inveted by an extremely gifted and powerful dust-keeper named Zarina, when she noticed how powerful the Blue Pixie Dust was, she was determined to create others colors of Pixie Dust that doens't possessed powers of flight, instead, that could switch fairies' natural talents to watever he or she wanted. For more information, visit Pixie Dust Alchemy. Fairy Dust After the destruction of the Pixie Dust Tree, Never Land granted the power to create dust to Mother Dove.[4] Once a year, she sheds some of her feathers during the Molt. These feathers are gathered by Dust-talent fairies, who grind it into powder at the dust mill. The dust is stored in hollowed-out-and-dried pumpkins.[5] Blue, nor any other color of dust is shown to exist at this point. The part of Mother Dove where the feathers are taken from determines the potency of the dust itself. This differs from the dust that comes from the Pixie Dust Tree, which has the same potency no matter where it is taken from. Terrence tells Tinker Bell that the feathers from Mother Dove's chest, for instance, produce dust which is better suited to fixing things. Most pixie dust that comes from Mother Dove's feathers is made from feathers that are molted naturally, but feathers that are pulled out by force create a more potent dust.[6] This process is painful to Mother Dove, so most fairies look very negatively on anyone who does this. (Vidia, who did this to create dust to make her fly faster, was banned from ever coming near Mother Dove again. In the books, fairies sprinkle fairy dust on the things they want to magically manipulate. For example, in The Trouble With Tink, Tinker Bell sprinkled fairy dust on her makeshift hammer to tighten the wire holding the stone to the stick. Rani created a twelve-inch fountain by sprinkling fairy dust into the water. With practice, Prilla (a non-water talent fairy) was able to create a small fountain in her soup. In the movies, fairies are never shown sprinkling Pixie Dust on items to manipulate them, except to make them float, as shown in Tinker Bell's balloon/airship in Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure. In the same film, the storytelling-talent fairy Lyria used Pixie Dust to illustrate her story. According to both the Books and the movies, Pixie Dust is used for a variety of things by the fairies, according to their talents. All fairies use Pixie Dust on their wings to fly, or on non-flying creatures or objects to make them float. Pixie dust is also used to augment a fairy's talent, such as making plants grow faster (for Garden-talent), adding to medicines (for Healing-talent), or as glue for inventions (such as by Tinker-talent in the books). References Category:Objects